Paradise Is Deceiving
by moemu-roo
Summary: Madoka is enjoying pure bliss with Homura, but is it too good to be true? This is a one-shot


Two girls were playfully rolling around a meadow, giggling to one another. Dandelion specks were flying everywhere due to the careless movements they were creating. The pinkette, still giggling nonstop, hugged the dark haired girl tightly, bringing her as close to her as possible. Both of their foreheads pressed against one another, they stared into each other's eyes. The taller girl was smiling warmly at the smaller one. "You make me so happy, Madoka." she whispered to her, causing the pink haired girl to slightly blush at the girl's words. "You make me so happy too, Homura-chan. I love you so so much!"

_Wake up _

* * *

They leaned closer, and sealed the gap between them. Homura's hands wrapped around the pinkette's small and slender waist, while Madoka wrapped her arms around the ebony's neck. They kept their kiss going for two minutes before giving it up for oxygen, but then proceeded into kissing again. Homura crawled on top of Madoka, and smiled at her warmly. It was simple things like Homura's rare smiles that made Madoka's heart skip a beat. "Homura-chan…" she breathed, "Yeah?" the dark haired girl waited patiently for whatever it was that her lover had to say.

_Wake up!_

"Kiss me." wrapping her arms around the ebony's neck again, she brought her closer to her, "With pleasure." Homura pressed her lips onto Madoka's again, savoring every last bit of her rosy pink lips. She moved downwards, her lips hovering above the pinkette's neck. She kissed her repeatedly, placing small kisses into the crook of Madoka's neck, causing her body to shiver. This was bliss, all that mattered was Homura and her. "Nothing else matters…" Madoka whispered in between soft moans.

_Wake up, c'mon, please…_

* * *

They were running through the field again, Homura chasing after Madoka, while they both giggled, "I'm gonna get you, Madoka!" She called, grinning at the girl in front of her. "Hehehe, no you won't!" she yelled back, sticking her tongue out to her. The ebony threw herself at the girl, pinning her to the ground, "Noo, haha, stop! H-Homura-chan!" she was squirming in between giggles. Homura was tickling the poor girl, not showing any signs that she'd stop any time sooner. "The tickle witch is here to get you!" Homura grinned.

_Madoka, open your eyes._

* * *

Sitting in the pile of dandelions, the girls stared at the sunset, cuddling with one another ever so cutely. Madoka nuzzled her small little head onto Homura's, The sun had finally dimmed down, leaving a freshly dark atmosphere. Butterflies were now appearing, surrounding the field. Some of them even fluttered in circles around the two girls. "They're so pretty." Madoka gleed, while Homura nodded in agreement, "Yes, they are."

_Madoka_

The girl just couldn't get enough of what she was experiencing, this was all just so…. perfect. "I hope things stay like this, forever." Madoka rested her head against Homura's shoulder. The taller girl, however, wasn't smiling anymore. She was looking down at the ground, focusing on the dead flower petals that were lying there next to her feet. "Hey, what's wrong?" Madoka queried, noticing the other girl's lack of interest. "Madoka…" she whispered, still staring down at the dead petals. "Yeah?"

_Open them now_

Homura took a deep breath before raising her gaze, "This isn't real." "Huh?" Madoka looked confused, "What do you mean?" Rising from her seated position, Homura pointed to their surroundings, "All of this… it isn't real." The pinkette scrunched her eyebrows in worry. "What are you saying, Homura-chan?"

Why, why wasn't it real? Just where were they anyways?

Her lips, quivering with fear of what her girlfriend's next response would be, Madoka gulped. Taking notice that Madoka was tensing up, Homura walked towards her, and pulled her into an embrace. Instinctively, Madoka's arms locked around the taller girl's slim back. "I'm sorry…" was all Homura whispered. "I really love you, Madoka. But you can't stay here forever, they need you."

_Open your eyes again, sweetie._

"Who's they? And why can't I stay, I love it here." Madoka whimpered. "Your family and friends, that's who. And I know you want to stay, I want things to stay like this too, but it isn't right for you to be forever imprisoned in this golden cage of yours." She pulled away a little bit, just enough to be able to be face to face with Madoka. "Sleeping Beauty needs to wake up now." she smiled, brushing Madoka's bangs aside.

"So this is a dream?"

"Yes, it is."

_Please._

Sighing, Madoka bit her lower lip, "Fine, I'll wake up. But you owe me a date." she smiled. It took Homura a minute to get what Madoka meant, when she understood what she was implying, she simply nodded, and put on the best smile she could. "Okay." she leaned forward, and Madoka did the same, the both of them, kissing once again. What Madoka didn't realize though, was that this would be the last kiss she'd share with Homura. Both her vision and hearing unable to work properly, she wasn't able to make out what the girl before her said.

_It's a miracle_

Her eyes a bit blurry, Madoka looked around, wondering about what it was that was surrounding her. "Where… am I?" she questioned. Before she could say any more, various pairs of arms were around her. "She's awake! Hooray!" shouted the familiar voices. When they pulled back, the pinkette gasped, she was able to tell who they were. "Mama, Sayaka-chan." she smiled. The door open, and at the entrance were several other people. "Ah, Kaname-san is awake, I can't believe it." Mami gave the girl a 'get well soon' balloon and some flowers. "Welcome back to the real world again, kid!" Kyoko handed her several snacks. Madoka had taken notice that everyone was here: her parents, Sayaka, Tatsuya, Kyoko, Mami, Hitomi, and even Kyosuke. Her smile faded when she noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Homura-chan?" she asked. Everyone gave her a confused look, "Eh, who's that?" Kyoko blurted. "Homura-chan... where is she?" she repeated again. Scratching her cheek, Sayaka spoke, "I'm sorry Madoka, but we seriously don't know who that is." "Yeah, we don't know anyone with that name." Kyoko said, gobbling up her last pocky stick. A gasp escaped the pinkette's lips, "What's going on?" she thought, "Why doesn't anyone know who Homura-chan is?"

Her eyes began to feel moist, tears streaming down. "Homura-chan…" Everyone, confused at the sight, started drawing their own conclusions. "Maybe it was just some made up girl from your dream, sweetie." Her dad implied. "Yeah, or your long slumber must've input false names of people into your brain." Kyosuke added. Madoka, not wanting to believe that at all, she shook her head. "No, she's real. She has to be. Right..?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Madoka..." Homura sighed, "I just didn't have the heart to tell you that there wasn't going to be a next time for us again." She was lying on the dead pile of dandelions, "It's impossible for us to meet again, for I am just an old memory that resides within your head."

**A/N: Yeah I hate myself for this. There's no happy ending, wh- how dare I come up with this. I am setting myself on fire. I didn't like this story tbh, but I already typed it, so ehh, I'll stick with it;;**


End file.
